Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures
by CLSilver99
Summary: AU-ish where Selina chooses to stay at Wayne Manor at the end of 1x10. A collection of stories about Bruce, Selina and the times they decide to get pets, or just plain get in trouble. Baby BatCat fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Ace**

 **A/N - An AU-ish fic set sometime after 1x10 only where Selina choose to stay at Wayne Manor with Bruce and Alfred.**

 **Disclaimer - Don't own anything to do Gotham or Batman.**

It had been a few months since moving into Wayne Manor and Selina was loving her new life of luxury: food whenever she wanted, a whole library full of books to read, and hundreds of passageways and crevices to explore.

And then of course there was Bruce Wayne. He had grown up a lot since she first met him, not only physically but also when it came to people - yes, he still had a faith in people that one would not have had they grown up in Gotham City, but he was also more cautious about people and paid more attention to their behaviour. He was still driven to do whatever it took to find his parent's killer, though and Selina knew that nothing could change that part of him, not even after those assassins chased them across Gotham.

Selina was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front doors open, and the former street kid dropped down from the railing and headed down the stairs to the entrance hall of the Manor. She smiled when she saw Bruce walk into the Manor, and when he saw her, Bruce smiled back.

"Hello, Selina," Bruce said blushing, even after a month of living with her Bruce couldn't help but get overwhelmed with her beauty.

"Hey, B." Selina returned as she walked down the last few steps and towards the orphan billionaire. "Where you been? You and Al weren't here when I woke up."

"Alfred got a call from a friend, his dog had puppies, and-" Bruce stopped his story when he saw Selina's face, making him nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Please tell me you didn't get a-" Selina was cut off by a loud bark, and watched as a small grey German Shepherd puppy come pounding into the Manor, Alfred entering after, his arms full with a dog bed, toys and bowls. The dog bounced towards Selina, barking at her, making Selina jump onto the railings, as the puppy tried to reach her.

The puppy eventually gave up and ran over to Bruce, who picked the small animal up into his arms. Alfred meanwhile walked deeper into the house chuckling at how the street-tough girl reacted to the puppy.

Bruce turned back to look at Selina, the girl crouched on the railing, ready and waiting to run just like a cat that she resembled so well. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared of this little guy." Bruce exclaimed as he put down the dog, who then began running around to explore the hall.

"I'm not scared. I just," Selina thought for something to say, as she kept an eye of the dog. "I just prefer cats to dogs. It's not like I'm afraid or anything." Selina said as convincing as she could, which likely would've convinced most people, but not Bruce. Just as Selina was learning about life in luxury, Bruce was learning not only how to have an conversation without embarrassing himself but also when she was being less than honest.

"In that case, come and say hello to Ace." Bruce said; hearing his name called the dog ran into Bruce's arms.

"Ace?" Selina asked as Bruce came closer to the staircase.

"Yeah it suits him. Now come and say hello." Bruce said as he came to a stop on the bottom step, waiting patiently as Selina slowly dropped down from the railing and walked down the steps. Ace looked in excitement as Selina reached her hand out to pet him.

Bruce smiled as Ace licked at Selina's hand, before the girl quickly pulled back and moved away. "I'm just gonna, you know, be upstairs." She nervously said, practically running away upon saying the last few words, making Bruce sigh.

Bruce then crouched and placed the puppy on the floor. "Come on Ace lets go find Alfred in the kitchen." He said before running towards the kitchen, Ace happily running besides him.

Selina, meanwhile, watched the two run and glared out of the window beside her, wondering why Bruce would want a dog when he already had a Butler and he had her. She then silently told herself that she was better than any dog and decided to make it her mission to make Bruce see that.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Later that day, Selina woke up from her nap on one of the study's couches when she felt something wet on her fingers. She opened her eyes to find two large eyes staring back at her, that made her jump back, Ace pawing at the couch and wagging his tail at the girl.

"Shoo!" Selina tired as she waved the pet away, only resulting in Ace's tail wagging more. "Go on, I said shoo, shoo!" Selina picked up the first thing she found: a rubber ball, and threw it to the other end of the room. As Ace went after the ball, Selina took the opportunity and ran out of the room.

She turned a corner only to find herself standing opposite Ace, the puppy's tail wagging and he dropped the ball and rolled it to Selina. Selina picked up the ball again, making a face at how much slobber covered said ball, and threw it again, this time down the very long hallway.

Selina waited as the dog boy chef away, and ran in the other direction, heading towards the dining room. Upon arriving in the dining room, Selina leaned against the wall of the room, and took a breath, before hearing more rapid breathing from in front of her. Selina inwardly cursed, and opened her eyes seeing the puppy place down the ball again.

"How? How do you keep appearing without making a sound?" Selina asked as she slid to the floor in defeat, Ace walking towards her and licking her cheek, in a way tocheer her up. "Okay, stop it. Stop that!" Selina began to laugh as she pushed the slobber machine away from her face. Selina then watched as Ace's attention turned to the doorway leading to the kitchen.

Selina followed Ace into the kitchen and crouched down watching as Alfred, with his back to them, started making hotdogs and burgers. Selina then smirked and crept to the counter, where she snatched two sausages, before creeping back to the dining room where she handed one to Ace, before sitting down and eating the other herself.

"Huh, you're not that bad are you?" Selina smiled when she thought about how similar the dog was to its owner. Just like with Bruce she tried to keep her distance but through constant pestering and if she was honest with herself quite charming and flattering interest the dog, just like Bruce, sparked her interest. Selina was then broken out of her thoughts when Ace grabbed the rest of the sausage in her hand, and quickly chomped it down. "Hey! That was mine!"

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

By the time the burgers were ready, Bruce had gone searching for Selina, only to find both her and Ace sleeping on one of the couches, the small dog tucked into the girls arms. Bruce smiled, watching as the girl he was slowing falling for slept in peace, and he knew that it was a good idea to get the dog despite his, and Alfred's, doubts.

Bruce then stoked Ace's head a bit and, feeling a sense of bravery he had developed since meeting the girl in front of him, Bruce left a quick kiss of Selina's head, before blushing and running out of the room, heading to tell Alfred that it would just be the two of them.

What Bruce failed to miss, however was Selina's eyes opening and as she touched her forehead she blushed before laying back down, and returned to dreaming about a particularly handsome billionaire orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Cat's Cats**

 **A/N-Second Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer-Don't own Gotham.**

Alfred looked out of the window, watching Bruce playing with Ace, as he washed dishes in the kitchen sink. Unbeknown to the Butler, Selina sneaked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; unfortunately for her the fridge door wasn't as quiet as she had hoped, the sound causing Alfred to turn and watch her as she pulled out a carton of milk.

"Now what, Miss Kyle, are you doing with that milk?" Alfred asked as he dried his hands.

"Just, you know, having a drink," Selina shrugged as she backed out of the room, carton in hand.

Alfred just shook his head and turned back to the sink, "She better not have gotten another bloody pet." He muttered as he picked up a plate and a rag.

Selina carried the carton up to her room, and poured some of the milk into the bowl that she had taken from Bruce's room - one of Ace's bowls. Selina placed the bowl on the floor, and watched as two small cats slowly headed towards the bowl drinking the milk. One of the cats was a deep black colour, while the other was a brown-blonde colour that was mirror to Selina's hair, which had now grown down to her shoulders since being at Wayne Manor.

Selina sat down and pulled one of the cats into her lap, petting it while the other made it way onto the armchair. Selina then placed the other cat down next to the other before taking the carton and heading out of the room, where she ran into a quite sweaty Bruce.

"Uh, hey, B." Selina said as she moved the carton behind her back, only not before Bruce saw the object. "What's up?"

"Um, I was just looking for you, and, uh, Alfred said that you took some milk?" Bruce said, his statement ending in a question.

"Yeah, so?" Selina answered sizing herself up to the now-taller-than-her boy, raising an eyebrow to add to the play.

"Nothing! I just uh, was wondering why,"?Bruce stumbled out. "Uh, why have you got a carton of milk behind your back."

Selina looked at Bruce's questioning face, and thought for a second before signalling him to follow her. She then turned and entered her room, the two cats not even looking up as they continued to play on the plush chair. "You got a dog I got my own pets," Selina smiled smugly at Bruce, who smiled at her and went over to play with the cats.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Later that day, Alfred headed up the staircase, Ace choosing to try and get the man to play with him. "A'right calm down you hyperactive mutt." Alfred said as he picked up the playful dog and continued to Bruce's and Selina's bedrooms, the rooms located right next to each: originally so that Bruce could keep an eye on the thief, but now it was more because of Selina being able to watch him in case he had any lingering nightmares from that dreadful night all those months ago.

Alfred heard a crash coming from Selina's room, causing him to hurry into the room dog in hand, only to see Selina straddling Bruce, two cats both in Bruce's arms with Selina holding a very expensive and fragile case in her hands. Alfred then looked around the room to see the armchairs and the chest of drawers knocked over.

Alfred dropped Ace, who ran towards the two teenagers, or rather towards the two cats which immediately ran into the bed. "So, either of you care to explain what happened here?" Alfred asked as the two stood up, both heavily blushing at being caught in a position they both enjoyed but would never say due to embarrassment.

"Uh," Bruce stammered as Selina handed Alfred the vase. "Selina got some cats?" Bruce more asked than explained.

"Well yes I can see that can't I Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as he looked at Selina, the usually cool-headed girl looking just as awkward and nervous as her partner in crime next to her. "Now I suppose, as the two of you are so capable of taking care of your pets, you are also capable of returning this room back to its regular state. Hm?"

"Yes sir." Selina finally talked, before Alfred exited the room, taking the vase and empty carton of milk with him.

Bruce and Selina then turned to see the two cats cautiously approaching Ace, only to be scared off by the over-active puppy. "So, uh, where do we start?" Bruce asked Selina who just shrugged in response.

"I guess we could complain until Al has enough and does the work for us." Selina suggested, her green eyes glowing with mischief and meeting Bruce's blues eyes, glowing with unsureness in response.

"I don't think that'll work this time." Bruce said as he headed over to one of the knocked over armchairs.

"Uh, fine! But don't think I won't be complaining all throughout." Selina muttered as she went to help Bruce with the furniture.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Alfred returned to check on the two a few hours later, predicting that he would find the room in the state it was in when he left earlier before.

When he entered the room, what he found surprised him: the room perfectly returned back to normal. Alfred then turned to find Selina and Bruce laying on the bed in exhaustion, their heads hanging off the foot of the bed, while Ace chased the two cats throughout the room, the dog obviously not learning that the cats weren't up for playing.

Bruce and Selina watched Alfred leave the room quietly, Ace and the two cats following the Butler out the door. The two then laughed as they heard a slightly muffled "Oh bloody-Watch where you're climbing! Bloody pets!" coming from out in the hall.

Selina then sat up and turned to look at Bruce, who sat up himself. Selina then quickly pecked him on the cheek and whispered a quick "Thank you," before she jumped off the bed and followed the crowd out of the room.

Bruce watched her go, as his cheeks grew red, before he fell back down into the bed, his head resting on his arms as his eyes closed. Bruce then opened his eyes and frowned, "Thank me for what?" he asked out loud to the room, as he looked back towards the slightly ajar door, not realising that Selina was crouched outside.

The girl blushed and smiled at Bruce's question before whispering "For everything." to herself. She then smelled the air, and ran towards the smell of, hopefully, Alfred making dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - AlleyCat, HouseCat, SchoolCat (Part 1)**

 **A/N: And here le Chapter Trois (p.s. I have no idea why I put that in French).**

 **This one isn't about pets, just about Bruce and Selina and what happens to them at school.**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Gotham.**

"No! I'm not going!" Bruce heard as he headed down the stairs of the Manor and into the kitchen, just as Selina jumped over the island and ran past him out of the room. "You can't make me!" She shouted at Alfred, the Butler chasing her out of the kitchen.

Bruce sat at the island, where a dry-cleaned girl's school uniform was laid out, protected by a cover that likely came from one of the high-end dry cleaners. Bruce then realised exactly what was happening: Selina was going to school.

Selina's going to school! Bruce thought, a sense of excitement filling him; then that sense of excitement turned to one of dread. Selina's going to school, my school.

It could be fun, part of him argued. It could also be disastrous and get you into so much trouble, the other part of him argued. But if you have to go back to school then going with Selina would likely be more bearable.

Bruce was then brought out of his internal argument, when a Alfred returned to the kitchen carrying a struggling Selina over one shoulder. The Butler dropped Selina onto the stool next to Bruce, before getting an icepack from the fridge and placing it over the side of his neck.

"Now then, you cheeky little minx, you're going to go put that uniform on and go to school," Alfred said as he pointed at the girl in question. "Or so help me, you'll wish you were back on the streets."

Bruce looked between Alfred and Selina, watching as Alfred's fiery, demanding look fought against Selina's equally first resolve. "Listen up old man. I'm not going. And you. Can't. Make me." The girl raised higher on her stool and leaned against the counter top, glaring at Alfred.

"Well then, Miss Kyle, I shall just go and put up an ad for two house cats, shall I?" Alfred threatened as he straightened up.

"You wouldn't dare!" Selina banged the counter top so hard that it made Bruce jump behind her.

"Oh I would indeed." Alfred raised an eyebrow, tempting her argue more.

"Fine! I-"

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

"-Can't believe I'm doing this!" Selina complained as she walked up the stairs of Anders Prep, Bruce walking beside her.

"Don't worry. It may seem bad now but I'm sure it'll improve soon." Bruce said trying to reassure the girl, Selina currently pulling at the skirt she had been forced to where.

"Yeah. Whatever you say B." Selina told him, as Bruce led her into their first class.

After a half-hour of pretending to listen to the teacher drone on about numbers, Selina had started writing notes to Bruce, who after a bit of pestering had begun writing back.

 _I thought you said this would be fun. :| I'm bored!_

 _It's algebra. It's not suppose to be fun. It's suppose to be educational._

 _Well I don't do educational. I do fun._

 _In that case it's likely to be quite a long day for you._

Bruce sent the note just before the teacher slammed a stick against her desk to get the students' attentions before she began to shout at one of the boys in the front row.

 _Sounds lame. Hey don't you think she looks like a cross between a baboon's butt and a chicken when she's angry. ;)_

 _I'd say she looks more like a pigeon what with the way her head keeps going backwards and forwards. And yes she does look as red as a baboon's buttocks._

 _I've got an idea. Just watch and enjoy._

Bruce turned and watched as Selina got out of her chair, and as quietly as, well as a cat, she walked past the teacher, who was now helping a student on a problem, and crouched on her desk. Selina then picked up a board eraser and began to rub out the equations on the chalkboard, replacing them with multiple crude words that shocked the more innocent of the students.

"Oh! Miss Kyle! What on Earth do you think you are doing?!"

"Fixing." Selina didn't even look as she continued changing the board's content.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by 'fixing'?"

"This stuff is boring. I'm making it more exciting." Bruce watched as the teacher began to turn red once more.

"Miss Kyle! If you do not stop writing such foul words then I will send you to the Principal's Office."

"Good luck trying to do that." Selina laughed as she finished writing on the board, before turning around to face the furious teacher. Selina then jumped onto the teacher's desk, and began kicking equipment off the desk.

"That is it! Miss Kyle! Report to the Principal's Office right now! Before I must get someone to drag you there!"

"Fine, don't have to tell me twice." Selina just shrugged and jumped off the desk, walking out of the room.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Alfred waited by the car as students began to pile out of the school; he waited until the entrance of the school was empty of students and yet there was no sign of Master Bruce not of Miss Kyle.

Alfred walked into the school building just to hear a loud crash, followed by the pitter-patter of expensive shoes on waxed floors. Alfred then looked over and watched as Bruce ran down the corridor, Selina running silently after him.

"Alfred, start the car!" Bruce shouted at him as he passed his stunned butler.

"Wait are waiting for old man? Move!" Selina also shouted as she ran past Alfred, just moments after Bruce.

Alfred quickly exited the building, and took his position in the driver's seat, while Bruce and Selina shouted at him to drive. Alfred started the car, pulled out of park and began driving, as Bruce and Selina looked out the window to see the Principle, covered in jelly and gravy, run outside.

"So, Miss Kyle, how was you first day of school?" Alfred asked, looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Horrible." Selina said, smirking at Bruce who smiled back. "But I could get use to it, with," Selina paused momentarily, "some bribery of course."

"Alfred drive us to the mall." Bruce ordered, making Selina smirk even wider and peck Bruce on the cheek quickly. As he turned a corner Alfred looked back to see two very happy, and two very red teenagers playing in the back of the car, making the elder man smile to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Penguins Do Fly**

 **A/N-AU where Selina knows Fish and Oswald, but with none of the Dollmaker or betrayal stuff happening.**

 **So here's the fourth chapter. I'm not completely sure if this works for a K rating, but I guess we'll see.**

 **Disclaimer-Do not own Gotham.**

"I'm telling you, penguins can fly!" Selina argued as she and Bruce sat in the latter's father's study.

"What? No they cannot! It's basic science, penguins do not fly!" Bruce argued back, flabbergasted by the girl's ignorance and stubbornness.

"Well then your science is wrong!" Selina said as she threw a crouton at her friend, "I've seen a penguin fly, hand to the big guy upstairs."

"Just because you believe it happened doesn't mean it actually did."

"I'm telling you the truth. Trust me." Selina gave him a 'seriously, I'm telling the truth' look as she tilted her head, which, in addition to her crouching position made her look very much like an awaiting house-cat.

"The only way I could believe you is if I actually saw a penguin fly." Bruce said, finishing the argument. "In person. With my own two eyes." He added, just in case she got any thoughts of deceiving him.

Selina crawled onto the coffee table and leaned in close so that her nose was only centre-meters away from Bruce's. "Challenge," she practically purred out, making Bruce's face flush and giving him a sense of unsureness. "Accepted." Selina then lunged forward and planted a quick kiss on Bruce's nose before she jumped back, and walked out of the room. As she reached the door she turned back to Bruce's flushed expression, and smirked, "Are you coming or what?"

Bruce took a large gulp of his drink, before heading out after her, stopping monetarily at a mirror to fluff his hair and straitened his shirt.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Bruce followed Selina down the streets of the Theatre District of Gotham, keeping a somewhat paranoid grip on his wallet in his pocket, and looking at just about everybody that passed him. "I'm fairly certain that this is not the way to the Gotham Zoo." Bruce said as he caught up to Selina.

"We're not going to the zoo B." Selina shook her head at him, and interlocked her arm with his. "We're going to see a penguin fly."

"You're not taking me to some kind of underground penguin fight club, are you?" Bruce said, his voice becoming shaky with nervousness.

Selina just laughed, "No B. It's nothing weird." She then led them to the Nightclub of one Fish Mooney.

"A nightclub?" Bruce asked her as Selina shook her head and led him inside, the two coming face to face with an elaborate show of dancers and pyrotechnics. "A very hazardous nightclub?"

"Sure." Selina shrugged, and pulled him more into the open room, nodding to Butch, as the large man steps into their path. "S'up Butch. How's it going?"

"Cat." Butch nodded to her. "Who's the kid?"

"Butch meet Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne meet Butch." Selina introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you." The ever-pleasant teenage billionaire said as he offered his hand to the man, who took it after his questioning look was answered by Selina's nod.

"You too." Butch then turned back to Selina and picked up his drink off of the bar. "So Cat, why you here?"

"Need to talk to Fish." Selina answered, making Bruce confused as to why they were there.

"Do I even want to know what this is about?" Butch asked as he led them towards the booths.

"Basically it involves Penguin and proving a point." Selina said, as the three arrived at a booth occupied by the infamous Fish Mooney herself.

"Selina, darling," Fish said as she embraced the girl in a welcome hug, before noticing Bruce, the boy keeping an eye on Butch, as the large man returned to the bar. "And who is this?" Fish asked as she approached Bruce.

"Nice to meet you." Bruce said offering a hand, which Fish took and shook, her eyebrow raising at the boy in front of her.

"Surely you're not a street kid, no. Not with your clean face and unscathed hands." Selina watched as Fish circled Bruce like a predator inspecting their prey, with the prey in question doing his best to keep the fear away from his face. "You're clean. You're poised. You're well mannered. Why, you're wealthy, not street wealthy. No, you're honest wealthy. You must be Bruce Wayne."

"Impressive, Miss Mooney." Bruce replied. "Yes, I'm Bruce Wayne."

"Butch, get Mr. Wayne hear a drink! Selina and I have a conversation to have." Fish said and turned back to Selina, turning her away from Bruce.

"You didn't actually figure that out, did you?" Selina asked quietly.

"Of course not. He's rich, he's famous. I've seen him on the news multiple times." Fish waved off. "Now what do you need my dear?"

"Basically I need Penguin to fly though the air to prove a point."

"That Penguins fly?"

"Yeah." The two laughed.

"I've been there, it is quite amusing." Fish then poured the two of them a drink. "Don't worry, it's virgin." Fish said, seeing Selina's unsure expression. "We wouldn't want to get you tipsy when you are out with your boyfriend, now would we?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Selina frowned at her.

"Sure." Fish then clicked her fingers, causing one of her men to walk over. "Get Oswald, tell him that if he wants to win back my trust, then he'll want to meet with us."

"Yes Miss Mooney."

Meanwhile, at the bar, Bruce was awkwardly sitting with Butch, as the latter just stared at the billionaire boy. "So," Butch started as he took a drink, "You and Cat, huh?"

"Uh, um, yes. No. Maybe." Bruce stammered out. "I, uh, I don't know how to, uh. Well, I mean, I-"

"Easy kid." Butch laughed, stopping the embarrassing trail of words coming from Bruce's mouth. "I'm just messing. No need to freak out."

"Oh, uh good."

Bruce and Butch short conversation was then stopped by the entering of the Penguin, the short beaky-nosed man limping his way past them and towards an awaiting Fish.

"Good Penguin. Nice of you to join us." Fish all but snarled at her former umbrella boy.

"Fish, a pleasure as always. Now what can I do for you and your," Penguin stopped momentarily give a disdained look at Selina, who glared at him in response, "StreetCat?"

"It's simply really, all you have to do is stand there. Boys!" Fish then waved two large men forward, who picked Penguin up and threw him in the air and caught him, much to his discomfort and anger and to Fish's enjoyment.

Selina slinked over to Bruce, whose face showed a combination of hesitation and worry, and bumped sides with him. "Hey smile B, I'm proving that I'm right. And when I'm happy, you're happy." Selina smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, resting her head between his neck and shoulder, making Bruce's face flush as he smiled back at her.

"But what if he get hurts or-" Bruce's concerns were cut off by Selina's pointed look.

"Don't worry, now just watch and see as a Penguin flies." Selina said and the two watched as the two large men tossed Penguin into the air, the short man sailing through the air and into Butch's arms. "See?" Selina smiled at Bruce.

"That doesn't count." Bruce said as he watched Butch place Penguin back on his feet, only for him to fall into a chair.

"Yes it does. He's called Penguin, he flew through the air. So ha! Penguins can fly!" Selina smirked and linked arms with Bruce once again. "Now let's go."

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Back at the Manor, the two teenagers returned to their regular seats in the Study, Alfred having stopped by to leave a platter of tea and sandwiches, something that reminded Bruce of the housewives from those old '50s films.

"So now that I've proved you wrong, what are you gonna give me?" Selina asked leaning forward with a smirk on her face.

"Oh? Uh, well," Bruce gulped and continued. "What would you like from me?" The boy billionaire then gulped again as, Selina climbed over the table and onto Bruce's lap.

Selina leaned in close to Bruce's face, their noses touching, "This." She whispered and kissed him softly before she pulled away, this time staying where she was despite feeling the need to run. "So," Selina started as her face became as flushed as the one opposite her.

"So?" Bruce repeated back at her. "Where do you stand on tortoises being reptiles?" Bruce asked out of nowhere.

"Oh I'm gonna prove you wrong again so much." Selina promised as the two headed towards the garage, with the intention of finding the animal in question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-The Easter Bat**

 **A/N: In honour of Easter Sunday yesterday, here is Chapter 5. Bruce is 14 in this story and Selina is 15.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gotham or anything to do with Easter.**

It was the day before Easter Sunday and Bruce had chosen the holiday to surprise Selina and hopefully, if he's lucky, finally win her over.

"Alfred, do you know where my parents kept all of the Easter decorations?" Bruce asked as he sat at the kitchen island, his guardian and butler placing a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him.

"Well, Master Bruce, I believe you'll find them in the attic." Alfred replied as he returned to the stove to continue cooking breakfast. "May I ask why you have taken an interest in the upcoming holiday?"

"Well I was thinking, that it's been awhile since we've had Easter egg hunts and decorated eggs-"

"About five years I'd reckon." Alfred interrupted. "Now what has changed that would make you want to start up old traditions, hum? Perhaps a certain housemate with a thing for leather and sneaking around?" Alfred asked, causing Bruce to suddenly pay close attention to his eggs, as his face grew red.

"That's preposterous. I mean Selina was here last year and we didn't have any Easter celebrations." Bruce argued back to his butler.

"Well yes, but last year Miss Kyle was much more adamant about not taking part in holidays and traditions."

"So the attic?" Bruce asked, trying to divert the attention away from whatever Bruce and Selina were, and back towards the upcoming holiday.

"Indeed, the attic Master Bruce. So finish your breakfast and we shall get started."

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Selina was still sleeping when Bruce checked in on her, cringing at the slight squeak of the old wooden door. As he entered the room fully, he grabbed one of the many straw baskets that he and Alfred had found, and crept into the room. Bruce walked all the way to Selina's bedside and placed down a painted egg and card next to her head on the table.

Bruce smiled when Selina's face scrunched slightly and her lips parted slightly while she slept. Bruce then pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear revealing the full beauty of her face to the young billionaire.

Bruce's eyes then strayed down to the rest of her body, seeing her wearing a grey top, with the duvet tangled around her legs. Bruce managed to untangle some of the duvet and was able to pull it up to Selina's shoulders, before picking up the basket and heading towards the door, where Bruce placed down another painted egg, and then another out in the hall, and so on until he had arrived in his father's study.

Bruce placed the final painted egg on the coffee table, before taking a present out of the basket and placing it on the desk and going to find Alfred.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Later, when Selina woke up, the first thing she noticed was that the duvet was up to her shoulders and not around her legs like it normally was when she woke up.

Selina stretched herself out, much like her cats, which she noticed were currently lazing about on the mattress near her. Selina petted the two cats, each of the animals purring as they slept, before looking over to see the bedside table clock, only for her to notice an egg and a card.

Selina crawled back across the large mattress, and picked up the egg, seeing it decorated to perfection with golden patterns over a purple background. Selina carefully placed the egg back down and read the message on the card:

 _ **Selina,**_

 _ **to celebrate the holidays I have created a Easter Egg Hunt of sorts for you. And before you decide that you don't care, at the end of the hunt is a special gift for you. You'll find the next egg is at your door. Have fun,**_

 _ **B.**_

Selina smiled at how thoughtful Bruce could be and although she didn't show it much, she loved it when Bruce would surprise her like this, it gave her hope that at least someone cared enough about her to do something like this.

Selina finally climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts, before she went to the door and found the next egg, this one being black with yellow and red patterns. Selina then returned to her room and grabbed a basket that had been placed (probably by Bruce) on the desk. Selina deposited the eggs in the basket and set off into the hallway, on the hunt for eggs.

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

When he heard the (almost too soft for anyone to hear) steps of Selina's feet just outside of the study, Bruce quickly dived behind one of the sofas and waited. Meanwhile Selina picked up the final egg from the coffee table and added it to the assortment of differently coloured eggs in the basket.

Selina then looked around the room and saw the wrapped gift, causing her to place the basket on the table next to her and headed towards the desk.

She carefully untied the bow, and before checking the room was clear, she feverishly tore the wrapping paper away to reveal a black jewellery case. Selina frowned at the book before cautiously placing her hands on the box.

Selina thought for a second, wondering whether she should open it or not. If she did then what if it was something unbelievably expensive? How could she accept something that probably costed more than somebody could make in over two-to-three hundred years? On the other hand, if she didn't what kind of message would that send to Bruce? That she didn't want or like how he treated her, how he idolised her? Which to be clear, she reminded herself, she doesn't want to be idolised at all, but she does like how Bruce treats her better than anyone else in her life.

As Selina was hesitating, so was Bruce. He was wondering why she hadn't opened his gift yet, did she not like the idea of him getting her a gift? If she didn't like the box it came in, how would she like the actual gift? Would she feel pressured to repay him somehow or would she get angry and bring up how different the two were?

The more the two thought, the more they both became worried, up until Bruce was ready to reveal himself. Only before he could do so, Selina took a deep breath and opened the box, revealing a simple string necklace with a silver cat hanging on it.

"So, uh, what do you think?" Bruce asked, finally revealing himself to the girl in front of him.

"It's beautiful." Selina said as she held the necklace in her hands and ran a thumb over the silver cat.

"I thought you would prefer a simple necklace to an extravagant piece of silver and jewels." Bruce said, slightly unsure of himself, and trying to "step" as cautiously as he could.

"Trust me," Selina said smiling at the blushing boy billionaire. "This is definitely more perfect than fancy jewellery." Selina then came closer to Bruce and handed him the necklace, before turning around and pulling her hair (that now reached to her shoulder blades) over her shoulder to her front.

Bruce clipped the necklace in place around her neck, his thumb accidentally stroking against her neck, causing the two to blush. Selina turned around, her hair returning to its place behind her back.

Selina and Bruce stood there for a moment, before Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck and kissed him. Bruce froze for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

The two then broke the kiss and stood there, sapphire eyes meeting emerald eyes, their rapid spurts of breath escaping their equally parted lips.

"So." Bruce started, trying to find a thought in his clouded mind.

"So." Selina repeated back to him, her mind equally clouded.

"Uh hum." A cough caused the two turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway. "Dinner is ready," Alfred simply stated before heading back out of the room, only to stop and turn back to the two. "That is of course," Alfred started once again. "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, if the two of you currently have a hunger for something other than each other."

Alfred left the room, leaving the two to blush even harder and laugh to each other. "So, hungry?" Selina asked Bruce with a smirk.

"Hungry, yes. Just," Bruce paused to give Selina a mischievous smirk. "Not for dinner."

 **-Bats, Cats and Other Such Creatures-**

Alfred wrapped the uneaten food in clingfilm, and placed them along the counter tops. "Well at least someone in this house will accept my food." Alfred said to himself, as he watch Ace chomp down on his food.

Alfred then walked over to the island and polished a large decorative egg that Bruce had asked him specifically to overnight from Germany for a small fortune, even for the Wayne Family. The egg was decorated with patterns of cats and bats in different situations, making Alfred chuckle, not only at the memory of Bruce's reaction to discovering the egg, but also to how the patterns reminded the butler of the two lovestruck teenagers in the other room.


End file.
